In a Different Time
by Commander Naomi
Summary: Revan's Sith Empire and the Old Republic/Jedi discovered a new hyperspace route that sends them forwards in time to the Clone Wars. Revan joins the Separatists in the war against the Republic. (Give ideas if you have any) will continue this later
1. Chapter 1

A couple days after the star of the clone wars, Sara, Karawn, and Nima stood before the Separatist Council as they explained their allegiance to the CIS and their cause. Sara showed the council a hologram of the Sith Interdictor cruiser and the droids the Star Forge created.

"We will take the droids that this 'Star Forge' creates but we don't need the human soldiers or your ships." Explained the council. "Your soldiers will guard this Star Forge."

"Alright." Sara said, looking back at her two companions.

"You will be a general and fight against the Galactic Republic."

"Ok. The three of us swear allegiance to the Separatists." Sara said.

* * *

"Admiral Varko! How are is the fleet doing?" Sara asked, into the communicator.

"My lord, we have 2 rebuilt Sith Interdictor cruisers and tons of droids." Admiral Varko responded.

"The Separatist Council wants the fleet to protect the Star Forge. We only need the droids in the war." Sara said. "Protect the Star Forge and the planet. We will be building a droid factory there."

"Understood sir." Admiral Varko responded.

"I'm pretty use we might be able to use the planet as a droid factory." Sara said, looking at her companions.

"Yeah, we might be able to hide it from the Republic." Nima said.

"Let's go check out the ships and droids." Sara said.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Republic.

The Republic fleet was flying through space until they encountered much larger warships and some of the Jedi.

"That's a big cruiser." Said a Republic soldier looking out the viewport.

"I think this is the current Republic." Bastila said, as they got a message from the other ships.

On the screens on the bridge, it looked like a light skinned male Jedi. "Are you Republic or Separatist?"

"Yes, we are Republic...from long ago, I guess." Bastila said. "The Separatists?"

"Yes. We are in a war against the Separatists." The Jedi said.

"That's a first. The Jedi are helping the Republic in a war." Carth muttered, earning a look from Bastila.

"We need you and any other Jedi on that small fleet to travel to Coruscant and to the Jedi Council." The Jedi said.

"Alright. We will meet with the Jedi Council." Bastila said, her fleet following the larger cruiser into hyperspace to Coruscant.

* * *

Bastila, Juhani, Jolee, Carth, Admiral Forn Dodonna, Mission and Zaalbar stood before the Jedi Council.

"We are the Jedi and Republic soldiers during the Jedi Civil War." Bastila said.

"Revan's Sith Empire. 4000 yrs ago." Admiral Dodonna said.

They spent a few minutes listening to what the Council told them after they disappeared.

"Bastila. You are given command of one of our Republic ships. Admiral Dodonna is under your command. Jolee and Juhani will be on your cruiser."

"What about our soldiers and Mission and Zaalbar?" Bastila asked.

"Your soldiers will wear the Republic armor in your colors. You can recruit human soldiers if you want. Mission and Zaalbar are just going to be engineers on your cruiser. Mission is too young to be in war."

"Maybe that's for the best." Bastila said, looking at Mission. "So am I able to use my battle meditation in this war?"

"Unfortunately, no. This war is between clones and droids. Your power will influence the clones but won't do anything to droids."

"I have a feeling that Revan and her fleet and dark Jedi are in this time period also." Bastila said.

"If Revan is and she has her human soldiers, then you can use your battle meditation. We will show you to your ships."

A few minutes later, the group left the Jedi temple and went to the dockyards and checked out their cruiser.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except Karawn and Nima. This isn't going to be completely accurate**

* * *

Sara was just looking at the Munificent-class star frigate. It was kinda obvious that it was not meant for organic soldiers. "So I guess we'll keep our ship in the hangar." Sara said.

"Yeah, judging from the size. I'm guessing it is good in a group of 3 or 4." Nima said.

"Let's hope they are powerful." Karawn said.

* * *

"Where should we go first?" Asked a B1 battle droid commander.

"Head for the Randon system." Sara said.

"Roger roger." Replied the B1 commander.

"I think we will take over the planets that were apart of my empire, first before other planets." Sara said.

"That's probably a good idea." Nima said.

The B1s, aside from the commander, were just tapping away at the terminals as their small fleet jumped to hyperspace.

A few moments later, they jumped back out of hyperspace near Randon and they could see small ships in the distance. "General. It appears that there are 3 Republic cruisers in this sector. Should we attack?" The B1 commander asked.

"No. Send two ships to jump to hyperspace in front of them and declare peace. Also keep them talking." Sara said, thinking, a couple of the B1s turned to look at her, just wondering what she was planning.

"Roger roger." Responded the B1 commander, as he contacted two of the five Munificent-class frigates. The two frigates broke off and jumped to hyperspace and the 3 remaining ships stayed put before jumping to hyperspace to close the distance.

A few moments later, the Separatist frigates jumped out of hyperspace right behind the 3 Republic cruisers. "Open fire." Sara ordered. "Target their engines."

Sara watched as the Republic cruisers deployed Y-wings. "Focus your fire on the Y-wings."

"Roger roger." Replied a B1, tapping away a terminal.

Sara just watched from the viewport of the ship, as the Y-wings were forced to abandon their assault. "Continue firing on the cruisers."

Sara watched as the 2 Venators jumped into hyperspace. "Admiral Varko. When we have enough ships, send 2 ships every former Sith planet."

"Understood, my lord." Admiral Varko responded, via communicator.

* * *

Bastila looked out the viewport port as the former Sith world, Randon, came into view. "Are you sure, we should go through with this?" Admiral Dodonna asked, looking at her Jedi general.

"Yeah. We should try to turn these worlds so the Separatists don't take it over." Bastila said.

"Understood. We should prepare to enter the atmosphere." Admiral Dodonna said.

"We have company!" Shouted a clone officer as two Separatist frigates jumped out of hyperspace in front of them. "We have an incoming transmission."

Jolee pressed buttons on the hologram and the hologram of a B1 droid commander. "We were sent to this sector since our general needs to have a word." The droid said.

"Hm." Jolee muttered. "Why would that be?"

"They didn't say. They just said they wanted to have a word." Responded the B1 commander.

A few moments later, 3 Separatist frigates jumped out of hyperspace right behind them and started firing on the Republic cruisers from behind. "An ambush." Bastila muttered, as their cruiser rocked from blaster fire.

"Open fire on the frigates! Target the ones from behind." Admiral Dodonna ordered, as their vessel rocked from blaster fire from the frigates. One Republic cruiser turned around, the 2nd one turned halfway around and the last one continued to fire at the 2 frigates.

"Open the hangar doors." Bastila ordered, as the Separatist frigates began sending vulture droids. The pilots quickly got into their ships and piloted out of the hangar.

"Bastila. I'm going out there." Carth said, as he headed towards the hangar. Carth got into the BTL-B Y-wing, followed by a clone gunner.

Bastila just watched as the Separatist frigates started firing on the Y-wings. A couple of the Y-wings were destroyed and several Vulture droids were destroyed.

"Get out of there. You cruiser has taken too much damage." Admiral Dodonna said, into the hologram.

"We can't. Those stupid droids destroyed our engines. We are basically..." the clone officer said, before the transmission was cut.

"Bastila. We just lost a Venator." Dodonna announced.

Bastila seemed to process the information. "Call in the Y-wings. We are going to retreat. Plot a course for Republica space."

"Understood." Dodonna said.

* * *

Carth dodged lazer fire from the droid fighters and the frigates as the clone gunner shot down a couple Vulture droids. Carth piloted the Y-wing toward the 2 Separatist frigates while the clone gunner shot down Vulture droids.

"Keep those droids off our back." Carth said as he dodged laser fire.

"Yes sir." Replied the gunner, as he shot down more Vulture droids.

Carth got closer and he aimed for the bridge of the Separatist frigate and fired their torpedoes. The torpedoes connected with the bridge of the ship and destroyed everything inside the bridge. A Vulture droid that was following them got hit by debris from the bridge of the ship and crashed.

"These guys are persistent." Carth muttered, as he avoided laser fire from Vulture droids.

"Carth. Get back here. We are ordering a retreat. We just lost a cruiser." Admiral Dodonna said via communicator.

"All right." Carth muttered as he flew through the debris field of the destroyed Venator. The clone gunner continued shooting down the Vulture Droids. Carth piloted the Y-wing into the hangar just as the hangar doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing except Karawn and Nima. This isn't going to be completely accurate.**

* * *

A couple days later on the planet Randon, at a former Sith military base.

"So. I think I have an idea for a weapon." Nima said.

"What is it?" Sara said.

Nima opened her datapad and showed the weapon to Sara. "A giant ion weapon. We could use it to disable their cruisers."

Sara studied the weapon map carefully and looked up after a few moments. "It's a good idea. It's basically a giant ion blaster. Nima, you are amazing."

"Thanks." Nima said, with a slight blush, and a smile and found herself giving Sara a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Micro!" Sara called out.

"Yes general?" Asked the B1 droid commander, as he walked towards the duo.

"Here, take these weapon plans and get them to Karawn. We need to start producing these right away." Sara said, giving the plans to the droid commander.

"Roger roger." Replied Micro as he went off to find Karawn. Sara and Nima, however, went into the general's quarters together for the night.

* * *

A couple weeks later,

"General. The cannon has been made and attached to one of our frigates." Micro reported.

"Good. Lead the way Micro." Sara said, turning around to face the B1 droid commander.

"Roger roger." Replied Micro, as the droid commander began walking to the shipyards followed by Revan.

Revan followed the B1 droid commander as he walked to a platform overlooking the shipyards. Sara stared at the modified Munificent-class frigate.

It just looked like a regular Munificent-class frigate except that the cannon was mounted under the bridge. The cannon was circular in design and it was covered by a hatch that moved. They had added shield generators close to the bridge structure. They removed the turbolasers under the bridge for the cannon, however, they did add turbolasers on the wings and other places and they added a tractor beam.

"It looks great." Revan said. "We should go test it out."

"Roger roger." Replied Micro.

A few moments later, they boarded the modified frigate while the rest of the normal frigates left the atmosphere. Sara's ship, the modified frigate, left the atmosphere shortly after. They jumped into hyperspace and jumped out when they arrived at Byss, a Republic world. Sara, Karawn, Nima, and HK-47 boarded the modified Munificent-class frigate and that jumped into hyperspace shortly after.

Sara answered the monitor; on the screen was a light skinned human male. Shortly after, the modified frigate jumped out by hyperspace.

"Raise the shields and charge the cannon." Sara said.

"Roger roger." Replied a nearby B1 battle droid. The shields were raised and laser fire from the Venators hit the shields.

"The shields are working!" Responded Micro, as laser fire just pounded the shield with no effect. "The weapon is ready to fire."

"Good." Sara said, watching as the Venators stopped firing. "Lower the shields and fire the weapon."

"Roger roger." Responded Micro, as the other B1s tapped away at the terminal. The bridge was bathed with a reddish-orange glow as the weapon fired in a straight line.

Sara, Micro, and the other B1s watched as the weapon fired in a straight line. It hit the first Venator before spreading to the other three Venators. "The weapon is successful, general." Micro said. "Fire on those cruisers."

The Separatist frigates started opening fire on the disabled Venators, destroying them one by one. "General. What of the survivors, if any?" Micro asked.

"Survivors? There are no survivors." Sara stated. "Send a frigate to search and destroy most of the escape pods. Any survivors we will take prisoner."

"Roger Roger." Responded Micro, as he contacted another B1 droid commander. They watched as a Separatist frigate propelled itself forward to the debris field while some Vulture droids were sent to locate the escape pods.

They located one and destroyed it. Destroyed another one that was attempting to enter the planet's atmosphere. A few more escape pods were destroyed and some Y-wings were disabled or destroyed.

"Stop firing! And pick up the survivors." Sara ordered and then frigate stopped firing. The Separatist frigates went forward and started picking up the remaining Y-wings and escape pods.

Sara noticed that there was a human Jedi, a human admiral, a clone commander, 7 regular clones, 4 pilots, 3 technicians, and a handful of astromechs.

"What shall we do with these survivors?" Micro asked, as the B1s had their blasters pointed at the survivors.

"Lock them up. I will interrogate them or execute them later." Sara responded, staring at the Jedi. "I will execute you once I gain information."

"Roger roger. What should we do with these astromech droids?" Micro asked.

"Just deactivate them." Revan said, as she and Micro went back to the bridge and jumped into hyperspace going back to Randon.

* * *

The Munificent-class frigates left the atmosphere a couple hours later and jumped into hyperspace to the Byss system. The Separatist fleet jumped out of hyperspace and they could see 4 Venators orbiting the planet.

A human admiral was speaking to a clone trooper. He looked out the viewport just as the Separatist fleet jumped out of hyperspace. "We have company!"

A light skinned Jedi male came up to the viewport. He could see at least 5 Munificent-class frigates and he looked at the markings and realized that it's Revan's fleet. "Try to contact the commander of that fleet."

"You want to speak to me, Jedi?" Sara asked, looking at the monitor.

"Stop right where you are, Separatist scum. You have no business in this sector. We will stop you if you try to take over the planet." The Jedi said.

"Take over the planet? No, I'm here to test something. I hope you like it." Sara said. A moment later, the modified Munificent-class frigate jumped out of hyperspace. They could see the metal under the bridge separating and the cannon had a faint glow to it.

"That one looks modified." Commander Cold said.

"All cannons focus your fire on the modified frigate." The Jedi ordered. "We will destroy that precious weapon of yours!"

"Yes sir." Replied a clone technician. The cannons of the Venators targeted the modified Munificent-class frigate and started firing.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Revan said, chuckling, as the laser fire bounced off the shield of her flagship. "I don't think your cannons are working. You might have to try other methods."

"Stop firing! Prepare to use the Y-wings!" The Jedi ordered,

"Yes, general." The admiral said, and the hangar doors started opening slowly.

"Uh sir. I think it may be too late for that." Commander Cold said, looking out the viewport at the glowing beam heading towards them. The Jedi and clones on the bridge just watched as the beam hit their ships but only disabled the power. "We have no power."

The Separatist frigates started to fire on the cruisers destroying each one. The clones and Jedi rushed to the escape pods as their ship started breaking apart from the Separatist fire.

A few moments later, the small Republic fleet was destroyed and there were escape pods just floating around in the debris field. "How many are there?" The Jedi asked.

"Around 13 or so escape pods." Commander Cold said. "Others probably were destroyed by debris or haven't made it out." A escape pod before them suddenly exploded, killing any survivors inside. "They are killing any survivors."

"They must want this weapon to be kept secret." The Jedi said, looking out the viewport. The Jedi watched as the remaining escape pods were pulled in by the modified frigate. They opened the escape pods once they were in the hangar. The Jedi could see a handful of B1 battle droids, several dark Jedi, sentinel droids and lastly Revan herself.

"The Republic isn't going to be happy when they figure out about the debris field." The Jedi said, once they had their weapons taken from them.

"Ah the debris field. I'll take care of that." Revan said, as she walked over to the shield near the cannons. The Jedi watched as Revan used the force and pushed the debris towards the planet.

"Tons of innocent people will die from that!" Exclaimed the Jedi.

"It's war! Innocents are going to die during a war." Revan said. "I don't mind killing innocents just to get my way."

The jedi, admiral, and clones followed the B1s and dark Jedi they were lead to the cells. The Jedi hoped that they would get rescued by the Republic soon.


End file.
